


intarsia

by freloux



Series: intarsia [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freloux/pseuds/freloux





	intarsia

"I never wanted this, you know," he says quietly. They're both leaning against the TARDIS console, listening to it beep and hum. "I never thought my bloody 'companion' would be a fucking little thing like you."

Clara rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious," the Doctor counters, sensing her skepticism. "You come in here with your perfume and your fucking cunt dripping, expecting some, I don't know, cologne model." His brows furrow. "I have all his memories, you know. How you used to -"

"I've known all the Doctors," Clara says, cutting him off. "Some, ah, better than others."

"How well do you want to know me?" the Doctor asks. He looks at her with a new seriousness.

"Better than you think."

He smiles - a quick turn of the lips, nothing more. "I'm not going to be your boyfriend, if that's what you're wanting."

"No." She edges closer.

"Your perfume isn't the only thing I can smell, you know," he says softly, just against the top of her head. "You know what else? Your pussy."

Clara clamps her legs together, wanting him to keep talking but somehow afraid to ask. Out of sudden desperation, she grabs his hand and guides it to the edge of her skirt.

The Doctor smiles again, this time a little broader. "Spread your legs for me, sweetheart."

Clara obliges. He slides a hand up her skirt and past her underwear, swiping his thumb over her clit as he pushes two fingers inside her.

He's not like the other Doctors and she moans at the thrill of it. His fingers feel rough as he twists, slides, and she shudders.

She's known all the other Doctors and this is exactly what she wants. To know this one, too.


End file.
